dragon_ball_z_team_trainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 2 – Rock Tunnel to Ginger Town
Side Quests (post-Red Ribbon Gym) After defeating General Red, there are a few things you can get done before you continue to the next area: *RR Base Fan Club: one of the buildings in the area has a General Red fan club that'll convert to a fan club for you. Talk to them and you'll get a Bike Voucher for the Namek Town Bike Shop. When you return there later, remember to exchange it for a free Bicycle (lets you travel even faster than the Running Shoes, and lets you access Cycling Road). *Route 10 Heal Center: Brief Aide will give you an Everstone if you have caught 20 fighters. *Route 11 Border, Floor 2: Brief Aide will give you a Radar if you have caught 30 fighters. *Route 2 Border (accessible with Cut from RR Cave exit): Brief Aide will give you HM05 Taiyouken if you have caught 10 fighters. *Saiyan Realm: Use Cut to open the Museum's side entrance, and get Wilo's Brain from the Attendant. Near the end of the game at Roshi's Island, you'll be able to resurrect him. Rock Tunnel From Namek Town, head eastwards behind the guarded house by using Cut on the small tree blocking your path. After a dozen or so trainer battles, you'll end up in an area with a Heal Center and a cave entrance. When you're ready, head into Rock Tunnel. Activate Taiyouken through the fighter menu, and head down the main route to exit out to Route 10. Route 10 and Makyo Town En route to Mayko Town through Route 10, you'll find a body of water northwards. That leads to Raichi's Lab, where you can catch Hatchiyack, but you need the Shell Bell to cross it. Head south to Makyo Town, where you'll find out that Kami is trapped at the top of God's Tower. However, you won't be able to fight the perpetrator until you get the A-Scouter. There are three paths to take from here: * You *could* head up to Floor 2 to fight your Rival, but you can do that later anyway. * You could also head down Route 12 to get plenty of exp from a plethora of trainers until you reach a dead end. There's also a house where you can get a Super Rod, which is the best of the three fishing rods. * Main Path: head west through Route 8 and down the Underground Path until you reach West City. West City There are four buildings of interest: Capsule Corp., the Z-Store, the border building, and the Game Corner. * Capsule Corp. (and probably the Gym?) is blocked by a Pilaf Grunt for now. * The Z-Store is the biggest shop in the game (see the full list of items here). At the Z-Store roof, you'll see vending machines and a little girl with her brother. Get all three drinks and give them to the girl, and you'll get a reward for each one: a TM16 Mouth Blast, a PP Up, and a Crystal. Stocking up on Lemonades is a good idea, since they're the most effective healing item until you get to Z-Drinks '''(200 HP), and it's the best healing item between that and the standard 50-60 HP healers. * If you go into the border building on the left, you'll find a Dr. Brief Aide on the 2nd floor that'll give you an '''Amulet Coin (2x money from trainers) if you've caught 40 fighters. This is a very useful item, since you can use it together with the Vs Seeker to farm money. Usually, you'll end up relying on the Amulet Coin or Turtle Suit for your main fighter to progress through the game easier. ** While you're here, use Cut on the tree close to the border and go into the nearby house. The person inside will give you HM02 Fly, which is incredibly convenient for travel. The Game Corner is open, and needs to be dealt with to progress with Capsule Corp and God's Tower. Head in there and fight the Pilaf Grunt. He'll expose the secret Pilaf Hideout, which is where you can find the A-Scouter. Pilaf Hideout – West City There are a handful of items on the ground, but you need to solve two sets of puzzles to reach all of them. The most notable item is the Blackglasses (boosts Dark-type moves). For a full list of item locations, check the Items page. The main path through this labyrinth is: # Basement 1 → B2 → B3 (i.e. go down the stairs) → B3 Puzzle → B4 # Beat the Pilaf Grunt and he'll drop the Lift Key. The B1 route to the elevator will also open. # Head back up to B1 and to the elevator down the hall. Go back down to B4 through the elevator. # At the end of the hall is Pilaf. Beat him to get the A-Scouter as a reward. Side Quests (post-Pilaf Hideout) You can do a few things at this point: * Go to the West City Restaurant (bottom row of buildings) to get a Coin Purse, which will allow you to use the Game Corner. Three people in the GC will give you coins, totalling 50 (equal to 1,000 Zeni). You can gamble here to make enough money for any GC prizes you want, but buying enough coins to buy prizes is easier and less risky. For a list of GC items, check the Shops page. * Get the Tea from the old lady near the Z-Store. This will allow you past any border guard except to Cycling Road (which requires a Bicycle, if you haven't gotten it yet). * After giving the Tea, you can visit Satan City to the east and fight in the Dojo to get Spopovich or Yamu (Lvl 25). You can always save this for later, since the rest of the city is blocked by Pilaf Grunts until you beat him in Capsule Corp. At this point, you're once again at a crossroads. You can: * Enter Capsule Corp. (which is no longer blocked) * Head back to Makyo Town and up God's Tower God's Tower – Makyo Town This area is simple to navigate. You'll have 5 special battles: a Rival battle, a mini-boss battle, and 3 trainer battles. Any Fighting-type move will make this area a breeze since your opponents are mostly Dark-type. When you get to the top and talk to Kami, he'll teleport you and himself back down to his house. Talk to him there to get the Ocarina, which lets you awaken Hirudegarn at Route 13 to the south. You can choose to delay fighting Hirudegarn until you're more prepared strategically, since he's one of the more difficult legendary fighters to catch (he's immune to basic attacks and can damage himself, which can ruin your chance to catch him). It's still a good idea to trek through Route 12 and the start of Route 13, since there are plenty of trainers here. You can also get the Super Rod from the house halfway down the path. West City Gym You can choose to go through the Gym now, and you'll face a handful of female trainers before reaching Bulma. The best strategy to beating her fighters is basic: have a fighter 5~ levels above hers, and they'll finish the job pretty easily. Capsule Corp. – West City This is one giant maze to navigate with all the locked areas and portals, so the easiest strategy is to avoid using the portals entirely. You only really need a few. The way to complete a run through Capsule Corp. is: # First and foremost, take the elevator to 5F. Go straight down and beat the unavoidable Grunt. The item to the right is the Card Key, which lets you open all the locked doors. Step on the portal twice to get to it, and twice again to get back out. # (Optional) Go through all the floors meticulously, fighting as many Grunts/trainers as you want for exp/money and collect all the visible *and* hidden items (see the bottom of the Items page for details). # On 9F at the bottom-left corner, there's a place to rest and heal. Use it whenever needed and once you're done cleaning up the building. # Head down to 3F. Use the portal in the room at the center of the floor. It'll take you to a closed-off area with your Rival. Beat him, then talk to the bystander to get C-16 (Lvl 25). Use the next portal to reach Pilaf. # Battle Pilaf, and he'll evacuate the building, leaving you with Dragon Ball 5 and, from the Capsule Corp. president (which, fun fact, isn't Dr. Brief in this world), a Golden Capsule (equivalent of the Master Ball). Satan City Once you beat Pilaf in Capsule Corp., his Grunts will leave Satan City as well, leaving you free to battle in the Satan City Gym. If you haven't already, you can battle in the next-door Dojo as well and get a Spopovich or Yamu (Lvl 25) as a victory reward. That's pretty much all to do in the city. Path to Ginger Town There are two routes to Ginger Town: # Left path: West City → Route 16 → 17 → 18 → Ginger Town # Right path: Makyo Town → Route 12 → 13 (fight Hirudegarn) → 14 → 15 → Ginger Town If you still want to avoid Hirudegarn, the first path is the best one—the Bicycle makes that path faster anyway. However, remember to head to 2F of the Route 15 border building, because a Dr. Brief Aide will give you the Exp. Share if you've caught 50 fighters. Ginger Town Three points to note first: * In the house left of the Heal Center, you'll find the Move Deleter. As the name implies, he can get your fighters to unlearn any moves you don't want them to have. * The man below the Heal Center gives TM22 Telepathy. * Not necessary if you've gotten the Super Rod earlier, but the fisherman in the bottom-right house gives the Good Rod. Ginger Town Gym This path is a little complicated thanks to the return of the portals. The main path from the entrance room is: * Right portal → upper-left → bottom-left → bottom-left → Gym Leader Babidi After beating Babidi, the path back is: * Bottom-right portal → upper-left → upper-right → bottom-right Babidi Zone – Ginger Town There are three places of interest here: * In Area 2, you'll find HM03 Surf, although it's not a necessary item since Version 5. * On the left side of Area 3, you'll find the Gold Teeth '''(belongs to the Babidi Zone Warden). * Left of the teeth, you'll find the Secret House, and will get the '''Shell Bell (Surf's replacement) as a reward. When you're happy with all the fighters you've caught here, go to the Warden's House (right of the Heal Center) to give his teeth back. As a reward, you'll get HM04 Strength.